<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Молчи или скажи — ей будет все одно by Alastory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911392">Молчи или скажи — ей будет все одно</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastory/pseuds/Alastory'>Alastory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Humor, Idiots in Love, Letters, Love Letters, Love Poems, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:55:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastory/pseuds/Alastory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Монструозная птичка одного пижона с тросточкой притаскивает Нико записку, но сколько бы она ни читала, что там написано, понять никак нельзя. Все какие-то стишки, какие-то непонятные претензии…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico/V (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Молчи или скажи — ей будет все одно</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div><p>Когда к ней в окошко трейлера постучалась клювом монструозная синяя птица, Нико лишь фыркнула и, вынув сигарету изо рта, неохотно нажала на кнопку, чтобы опустить стекло и дать залететь.</p><p>— Эй, деваха, чего окошки позакрывала? — прокаркала птица, с трудом протискиваясь внутрь. Когда она говорила, клюв как-то странно раскрывался, а еще под ним виднелись какие-то наросты. Из-за ярко-синего блестящего оперения Нико никак не могла разглядеть точно, что это такое, как вообще раскрывается клюв (и, честно говоря, боялась), но почему-то все это выглядело как… жвалы насекомого, и поэтому стремно. Даже жутко.</p><p>Наблюдая за тем, как гигантская синяя птица мостится на диване фургона, Нико поморщилась, фыркнула и только после этого неохотно буркнула:</p><p>— Тебе что за дело, чудовище? Зачем вообще прилетел? Неро послал? Или этот твой… пижон с тросточкой? Нужна помощь? Почему не звякнули? Я бы прикатила…</p><p>Птица страдальчески закатила глаза, вздернула клюв и, прокаркав еще что-то, ровно с такой же неохотой протянула Нико мясистую ногу, увенчанную острыми когтями, которыми можно разодрать в клочья хоть собаку, хоть демона, хоть вообще быка.</p><p>— Это еще что? Записочка? — вздернула брови Нико.</p><p>— А что еще? Бери давай, не тормози! Но это… без меня читай! Я так-то тебе не уши! А спросишь, кто написал… ну да, этот пижон с тросточкой. Глаза бы мои придурка не видели, но служу ему, куда теперь деваться…</p><p>— А че ему вообще надо? Оружие? Я в трости всякое не забиваю! — Нико раздраженно скрестила руки на груди, но заметив, как у птицы трепещут то ли отростки, то ли жвала под клювом, поспешила забрать проклятый клочок. Почему-то Нико казалось, что синяя птичка ее вот-вот цапнет. Да и вообще людей жрет, только отвернись.</p><p>— Я в этом не разбираюсь, не гляди на меня так! А будешь думать, цапну или не цапну, оторву кусок из самого мясистого места. Поняла, деваха? Ну все, я полетел. Демонам там не попадайся, не подохни тут, а то меня хозяин изведет, — проворчала птица, лениво расправила крылья и как будто специально рванула стрелой в окно так, чтобы дать Нико по затылку.</p><p>— Ах ты… пернатый ублюдок! — вслед выругалась Нико. От злости ей аж захотелось поджечь сигареткой клочок в руках, чтобы послать не только птицу, но и хозяина, однако природное любопытство не позволило вот так просто избавиться от письма.</p><p>Она еще раз поглядела на маленький квадратик, перевязанный черной шелковой ленточкой, дернула ее, развязала, раскрыла и… обмерла.</p><p>Там были какие-то… стишки?</p><p>— Стоп… серьезно? Это че, с-с-с-тишки? Самые, блин, настоящие? П-п-п-п-п-погодите! — от волнения она даже стала заикаться. Хотя… с чего бы? Она ведь крутая, прошаренная, всякое видела. И вообще, на ее парте в школе, куда она ходила дай боже полных два года (прогулов набиралось еще на шесть лет), тоже были стишки вроде: «У кого большущий хрен, тот не мажет буквой стен».</p><p>Но нет, на клочке бисерным почерком было написано что-то… покруче:</p><div class="center"><p><i>Ты в предрассветной тишине<br/>Ко мне, несносная явилась,<br/>С тех пор лишь только ты и снилась,<br/>Хотя не знаешь обо мне…<br/></i></p></div>— Твою мать! — в панике выругалась Нико. К такому жизнь ее не готовила.<p>Работая с папашей в конторке, она знала абсолютно все на тему того, как отшить любого, даже самого приставучего парня. А еще как дать промеж глаз, чтобы больше не щипали за задницу. Но что делать со стишками, от которых так и несло хорошими манерами, она просто не представляла. Более того, некоторые обороты и словечки не могла понять ни с первого, ни со второго раза:</p><div class="center"><p><i>Моей печали глубина,<br/>Подобна будет адской бездне.<br/>Что до тебя… то интересней<br/>Лишь то, что ценно на земле…</i></p></div>— Чего-о-о-о-о-о?.. — простонала она. Какая, мать его, «печали глубина»? Куда глубина? Зачем глубина? Почему «печали»? Это что, пижончик намекает, что он в депрессии? А она тут причем?<p>— Ну нахрен! — почти мгновенно решила Нико и сунула клочок вместе с ленточкой в пепельницу. Выхватив из пачки на столе сигаретку, она быстро чиркнула зажигалкой, подпалила, глубоко затянулась раз, другой, третий, успокоила нервишки и…</p><p>Пихнула недокуренную сигаретку в пепельницу так, чтобы кончик прожег клочок и ленточку. Скоро на них заплясал острый язычок пламени. Убедившись, что все догорело, Нико расслабленно потянулась и, оставив вскинутые кулаки у потолка, объявила:</p><p>— Ну все, работаем! Где там кусок из демонической задницы? Или это рог? А, плевать! Пилим!</p><div class="center"><p>***</p></div>О письме она не вспоминала ровно до вечера…<p>Пока не отошла грабануть соседний супермаркет, где в чудом работающих морозильниках еще осталась какая-никакая пицца. Нико быстро нахватала коробок, стащила пару банок газировки, какого-то печенья, вскрыла последнее на ходу и, сунув в рот, уже счастливая пошла к трейлеру, как вдруг увидела…</p><p>Ну да, синюю курицу. Эта бестия недовольно расхаживала по капоту и раздраженно помахивала крыльями. К мясистой лапе опять был привязан какой-то клочок.</p><p>— Да ла-а-адно… — простонала Нико.</p><p>— Эй, деваха! Ты куда смылась вообще?! Думал, демоны сожрали! И ладно бы, но… короче, бери с лапы письмо, а я полетел!</p><p>— Да что там еще… что еще надо? — проворчала Нико, но тут ее осенило, что руки заняты, и она не может ничего сделать, пока не занесет пиццу в фургон. Молча показав птице коробки, она ехидно ухмыльнулась: мол, рада бы взять, но упс!</p><p>Птица страдальчески закатила глаза и злобно прокаркала:</p><p>— Шевелись! Давай-давай, шевели задом! Пока ты с коробками тащишься, моего хозяина, поди, убивают там! На кошку никакой надежды! Да и кто с ним, убогим, поговорит? Ходит и ходит, бормочет и бормочет! Извелся весь, а ты…</p><p>Оставив коробки и газировку внутри, Нико высунулась наружу. Перебирая в голове вопросы, с каких бы лучше начать, она в итоге остановилась на главном:</p><p>— Так че пижону надо? Прислал какую-то… абракадабру, ни строчки не разобрать! Это что, заклинание на убийство демонов? Список покупок? Хитрый шифр, чтобы не прочли враги? Если шифр, я ни черта не поняла, так и передай!</p><p>Птица что-то забормотала, заохала, и Нико уловила разве что «намается с ней» и «вот тупицу послал бог».</p><p>Удивленная разговорами птички про бога, Нико вскинула бровь:</p><p>— Эй, курица демоническая, ты про какого бога говоришь? На том дереве бог завелся? Неро и пижон видели? А есть хоть кусок этого бога? Может, я сделаю демоническое оружие? Прикинь, вот сделаю богопушку, так все подохнут от зависти! Даже моя бабка в гробу перевернется!</p><p>На все ее версии птица ответила ужасным клекотом. Таким, что даже если зажмешь уши, будет травма. Пару минут Нико с болью слушала любые звуки и уж тем более с трудом разбирала, о чем ругается демонический посланец.</p><p>— Пушку ей, ты гляди! Этот идиот пишет ей, пишет, а она ни черта не поняла! Тупица! Читать научись! Он со всей душой, а ты! А, ладно! Бери записульку, полетел я уже! И чтоб ответ накатала, как прилечу. Через часа два буду, усекла? Хватай записку, а то в жопу клюну!</p><p>Подгоняемая ругательствами, Нико соскочила со ступеньки фургона, бросилась к птице и под хлопанье крыльев и злобный клекот сорвала записку с лапы. Опять аккуратный квадратик, опять черная шелковая ленточка.</p><p>«Ты где ленточки раздобыл, пижон? Моток таскаешь с собой, или как?».</p><p>Дрожащими руками Нико вскрыла послание, развернула листок и чуть не померла от удивления: стишки ей написали с какой-то гневной интонацией. Прямо-таки с претензией:</p><div class="center"><p><i>Скажи хоть слово, гневная моя!<br/>Мне говорят, ты жжешь любые строки.<br/>О сжалься! Ведь мы оба одиноки,<br/>Чтоб чувства запереть, в себе тая.</i></p></div>— Чего-о-о-о? «Чувства»? «Тая»? Как это вообще читается? — она наморщила лоб, пытаясь все вместе соединить с глаголом «запереть». На памяти Нико, ни один знакомый мужчина в принципе так не выражался, а во всех песенках, которые она слушала, вообще обходились простым «эй, детка, поверти задницей, и ночь будет незабываема!». Наверное, надо было чаще смотреть телевизор… но что теперь сделаешь? Железяки и стволы всегда были интереснее.<p>Кстати, про железяки. В стишках пижон вроде бы помянул и ее профессию. Но на кой ляд?</p><div class="center"><p><i>Пусть оружейником слывешь<br/>Талантливым — таких немало,<br/>Но ты ценнее прочих стала…<br/>О нет, не ставлю их ни в грош!</i></p></div>— Пф… п-п-п-погодите, т-так он это… оружие хочет заказать? Ну да, вот! Говорит, другие оружейники не ок… не ок… Воу, да парниша шарит! — разговаривая сама с собой, Нико даже не заметила, как демоническая птица расправила крылья и улетела, а когда хватилась, посланник был уже далеко.<p>— Ой, да что там думать? Будет ему оружие! Пусть только придет и скажет через рот! — решила Нико, вернулась в фургон, накатала на стикере «Заказывай пушку! Сделаю божескую игрушку!» и со спокойной душой пошла дальше пилить демонический рог. Какой «Бич Дьявола» сделать следующим, она уже придумала.</p><div class="center"><p>***</p></div>Птица действительно вернулась через два часа, схватила в клюв стикер, на котором накатала ответ Нико, и унесла. Но уже через минут пятнадцать явилась снова, приземлилась на верстак и, сбивая гайки, отвертки и всякую мелочевку крыльями, прокаркала Нико прямо в лицо:<p>— Ты че написала ему, к-кр-риворукая?! Бери записку, читай нормально и пиши нор-р-рмально! К-крр-ровь пущу! Сожр-ру!</p><p>Вся трясясь, Нико покорно отвязала записку, раскрыла и со всем старанием постаралась вчитаться в крошечные строки. Тот странный парень опять ее в чем-то обвинял. Из всего стиха Нико поняла более или менее только кусок:</p><div class="center"><p><i>А досаждаю если — не томи!<br/>Обрушь весь гнев, сожги мои надежды!<br/>Что до других? — болтают лишь невежды<br/>Что до тебя: иль сжалься, иль громи!</i></p></div>— Д-да я же ответила?.. Я же… же… я же… я же… — она с трудом сглотнула, пытаясь избавиться от заикания. — Я же сказала: давай, приходи! Ну это… з-з-з-заказывай!<br/>В ответ птица оглушительно хлопнула крыльями прямо перед лицом Нико. Перья больно ударили по щекам.<p>— Ай!</p><p>— Не айкай! Так, кар-р-роче, диктую! Пиши: «Приходи!» Давай!</p><p>Нико послушно схватила с верстака карандаш, пачку стикеров и написала «Приходи!». Как только она закончила, птица бесцеремонно выхватила записку и, потоптавшись немного, вдруг протянула другую ногу. Там тоже болтался на ленточке какой-то клочок.</p><p>Хлопнув крыльями еще раз, птица поторопила Нико взять и это письмо. Как только его отвязали, посланник пулей вылетел из фургона и скрылся в сумерках.</p><p>— Твою мать… дожили! Какая-то ворона по лицу хлещет! — пожаловалась Нико и, вздохнув, развернула другую записку. Текст там написали каким-то ужасно острым почерком. Как будто с отчаянием. Из всех строк Нико прочла только несколько:</p><div class="center"><p><i>В душе моей расцвел печали сад,<br/>Благоухает древо скорби нежной.<br/>Поверь, писать тебе и сам не рад,<br/>Но сделать что с проклятою надеждой?<br/>&lt;…&gt;<br/>…Так пусть же смерть покой мне горький принесет:<br/>Лишь твой ответ убьет меня. И он — спасет.</i></p></div>— Да твоя птица скорее меня грохнет! Прилетит еще — пристрелю! Кстати, где мой револьвер… — пробормотав это, Нико полезла в фургон искать хоть какое-нибудь оружие, чтобы наглая демоническая ворона не клюнула ее куда-нибудь, если недовольная вздумает прилететь.<div class="center"><p>***</p></div>Но к ночи птичка приперлась не одна — с ней был запыхавшийся и раскрасневшийся пижон, имя которого Нико, кстати, позабыла. Просто вылетело из головы. Что-то там на… «Ви»?<p>Пижон как-то особенно изящно и ловко… ехал прямо по асфальту. Катил, словно на льду. В руках поблескивала серебряная тросточка.</p><p>«Ну зашибись… просто принц на… черной херне!» — в сердцах подумала Нико, но к гостю вышла и, сложив на груди руки, кивнула ему вместо приветствия.</p><p>— Ты пожелала увидеть меня… и я этому несказанно рад, — как-то мудрено начал он, соскакивая прямо перед ней на асфальт. Дерзко поглядев на нее, он изящно поклонился и выжидательно застыл в этой позе, не спеша разгибать спину.</p><p>Нико поморщилась:</p><p>— Да это ты и птичка твоя… шлете и шлете что-то! Короче, парень, скажи уже, что надо, и я возьму заказ! Либо разойдемся, и все! Ну! Живей! От работы вообще-то оторвал.</p><p>Пижон заметно вздрогнул, выпрямился, устало оперся на трость и тихо спросил:</p><p>— Уже ли чувства, данные мне свыше, так тягостны тебе? Поведай все, и я тебя услышу…</p><p>Нико так и вытаращилась на него. То, что он заговорит с ней почти стихами, она никак не ожидала.</p><p>— Э-э-э… может… ты просто сделаешь заказ? Поговорим про примочки, комплектующие… а? — с надеждой предложила она.</p><p>Услышав ее, парень заметно помрачнел.</p><p>— Да не понимает она тебя! Проще говор-р-ри, прр-р-роще! — вмешалась демоническая птичка и, когда парень выставил локоть, села прямо на предплечье. — Сказал же, не может расшифровать! Что толку метать бисер перед свиньями?</p><p>— Это ты кого свиньей назвал, пернатое? Вот вернусь сейчас в фургон, надыбаю пушку, и посмотрим, кто быстрей летает: ты или пуля?</p><p>Услышав, как она возмущается, парень шепнул своей птичке «Лети» (и та, тяжело хлопнув крыльями, поднялась и скрылась во мгле), а сам, опираясь на трость, медленно подошел к Нико, слегка задрал голову и учтиво спросил:</p><p>— Мои слова так слóжны, не понятны?</p><p>Нико с готовностью закивала:</p><p>— В точку, дружище! Так что? Хочешь пушку? Тростемеч? Мечетрость? Ты учти, я всякие ножички плохо делаю! Кстати, как там тебя, то бишь, зовут? Не напомнишь?</p><p>Парень мягко и в то же время как-то ядовито ухмыльнулся, после чего ответил вкрадчивым тоном:</p><p>— Имя мне — Ви. А что до того, чего хочу… Давай обсудим детали в твоем фургоне. Прошу! — и он выставил ладонь в приглашающем жесте.</p><p>Зачем он гонит ее в фургон, Нико даже не подозревала. А когда зашла…</p><p>Когда зашла, сопротивляться уже было поздно.</p></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>